


Pink Swirl

by grimmysquiff



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, M/M, Needy Harry, Riding, harry is so baby and needy, inspired by nick's lovely new pink hair, this is so self-indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/pseuds/grimmysquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home from the salon with a surprise for little Harry. </p>
<p>aka pure self-indulgent crap I wrote because I love Gryles, baby!harry and Nick's pink hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't connected to princess harry or my other works. i just really wanted to write something cute and i'm in a gryles drought so enjoy.

With the smell of the peroxide still stinging his nostrils, Nick took out his phone and typed off a message to his waiting boyfriend at home.

_Hey little one, just got out of the salon._  
Will be home in 20.  
You better not have ate all of the cookies!  
xox 

Knowing his boy wasn't in the right headspace to reply properly, he let out a little chuckle at the kissy face and cookie emojis that were his reply. Even if he had ate all of the cookies, Nick couldn't bear to give the soft, delicate, dimpled boy trouble. For a while now Harry had spent his downtime from heavy tour schedules and album releases at Nick's apartment and Nick had always relished in looking after his boy. It wasn't until the day he caught Harry napping with a pacifier in his mouth he realised how much he needed it. That's how they ended up in the relationship they have. Harry was Nick's baby and (after much embarrassment and lots of convincing) Nick was Daddy. It was perfect.

He quickly found a cab and gave the driver his address, desperate to get home to his boy.

-

"Harry! I'm home, baby. Where are you?"

Nick shucked off his shoes at the door but kept his hoodie on, the hood hiding his newly dyed hair, wanting to leave it until the very last moment to surprise Harry. He went down the hallway and turned into the living room, hearing the faint sound of a sickeningly sweet theme tune of whatever cartoon Harry had decided to watch. He turned in and beamed at the sight before him. Harry sat cross-legged on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around his legs. He was nibbling gently on a cookie as he hummed along to the song on the television, his two pigtails bouncing softly as he swayed. He wore a soft pastel green sweater and Nick would bet anything that his boy hadn't bothered with trousers today. 

"Hey angel," Nick said softly and Harry finally looked up, a small, shy grin appearing on his face as one hand reached out for Nick to come closer.

"Dada home," Harry murmured quietly. He didn't use many words when he wanted to be really small, liked to be quiet and rely on Nick for most things.

Nick bent down and knelt in front of him, "Yes Daddy's home, angel. Are you enjoying that cookie? Can Daddy have a bite?" he asked but Harry shook his head softly, muttering a "mine" that made Nick chuckle then frown softly at him.

"Can't see ponies," Harry pouted, trying to see past Nick's head and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I bet you've been watching My Little Pony all day, little one, and now Daddy's home you don't want to speak to Daddy? Don't want to see Daddy's new hair?" Nick gasped, mock offended.

Harry placed the cookie down and nodded eagerly, "Daddy's hair! Wanna see Daddy's hair!"

Nick laughed, trying to shush his excited boy, "Okay, okay." Nick slowly lowered his hood, taking in Harry's reaction and nervously dragging his fingers through the top of his quiff. Harry let out a little surprised gasp, his eyes blowing wide as he takes in Nick's freshly dyed mop. He reached out his hand, his baby blue fingernails feeling against the soft hair.

"Pink," he whispered, "pretty and pink."

"Yes, princess. Do you like it?" Nick smiled, taking in Harry's awed reaction. He moved up to the sofa and Harry immediately crawled into his lap, fingers still touching at the ends of Nick's hair.

"'s like candyfloss, Daddy!" Harry squealed, his hands getting rougher and making Nick wince slightly.

"Can't eat it though baby, can you?" Nick laughed, hands starting to grip onto Harry's hips. His milky thighs straddling either side of Nick and yep, he was right. No trousers. Just some sheer frilly panties Nick had laid out for him in the morning. 

"Want candyfloss now."

"I think you've had enough sugar today, princess. Too many cookies in that little tummy," Nick exaggerated each word with a soft poke to Harry's stomach that makes his boy giggle loudly, dimples popping and his eyes shining brightly. Nick picked up Harry's pink pacifier that lay beside his abandoned cookie and popped it between his shining red lips, Harry starting to suck immediately. Soothing him a bit, Harry's hands became gentler in his Daddy's hair, cooing softly. He started to rut softly against Nick, his pretty silk-covered crotch meeting against his and Nick knew where this was leading. 

"What are you doing, you naughty little boy?" Nick said, his breaths becoming slightly laboured as Harry's movements sped up. 

"Wanna play," Harry groaned as his pacifier slipped out of his plump lips slightly, continuing to grind down.

"Hmmm, did Daddy's pretty hair make baby excited? But baby knows he's not allowed to touch Daddy's hair when we play. Isn't that right, Harry?" Nick teased, his hand trailing down to the band of his panties and pinging it against Harry's skin.

"Please," Harry whined, hands gripping into Nick's hair, "Daddy touch me. Please."

Nick smirked and put his hand down Harry's panties, one finger lightly playing along the curve of Harry's cheeks. He slipped a finger in between them and froze, eyes widening, "Baby, have you got a plug in?"

Harry flushed and looked away, continuing to suck softly on his pacifier, "Daddy..."

"Did baby do this without Daddy? When Daddy was at work? That's very naughty, Harry."

"No! I had to. We played this morning and I didn't want Daddy to leak out of me. I was being good, I promise."

Nick pushed two fingers against the hard plug and Harry moaned out falling against Nick's chest, the pressure becoming too much. Nick pulled his panties aside to get a good grip onto the plug, fingers curling around the jeweled end at Harry's entrance. He gently started to pull, Harry's mewls and moans spurring him on. Harry let out a strained, small whine as the widest part of the plug tugged at his entrance before he sighed contently as it slipped out. Nick placed the plug on the side of the sofa before returning his hand to Harry's ass, two fingers gently rubbing at his swollen, open entrance.

"Ooh," Harry whined, "Empty, Daddy, 'm empty."

"It's okay, baby, just wait. Daddy needs to get some -"

"'s there! The pillow!" Harry cried out.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he moved the pillow and saw Harry's favourite glitter lube lying there, waiting to be used. Harry started to unbuckle Nick's belt, desperate to get to what was underneath, humming softly as he started to shuck Nick's jeans and boxers down his thighs, his cock freeing from the tight restraints.

"Yummy, yummy," Harry giggled as Nick applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers, coating it across two digits before gently prodding them against Harry's entrance. Harry gasped out as his fingers delved inside of Harry, feeling around at the velvety soft walls.

"Daddy, no! Don't need that. Need you inside me."

"Just wait, princess, Daddy doesn't want to hurt you okay?"

Harry huffed but Nick ignored him, instead adding another finger easily inside of him and watching him squirm against him. He loved touching Harry like this, getting Harry so riled up and needy even before he gave him what he really wanted. It was even better when he got his mouth on him.

"Daddy!" Harry whined, pacifier finally slipping out and falling onto Nick's lap. He gave a soft cry but Nick just smiled and placed it back gently in his mouth stroking his baby's face softly and then planting a small kiss on his nose. He withdrew his fingers with a slick sound and reached for the lube again, coating himself generously as Harry whined against him.

"Sit up for me, love," Nick instructed and Harry lifted his thighs up and Nick positioned his dick under his peachy bum, "Sit down on Daddy, come on."

Harry nodded excitedly, soft lips sucking around his pacifier as he took Nick's dick in his hand and lowered himself down. He let in an intake of breath as he felt it breach his rim, stretching him nicely as he took Nick further inside of him. His thighs shook slightly as he sat all the way down, Nick letting out a groan as he bottomed out. Harry took a moment to adjust and gently began to rock against Nick, letting out little huffed breaths as he enjoyed the deep feeling of his Daddy filling him up.

"You want it nice and slow today, princess?" Nick's voice was strained as Harry moved himself down against him. Harry nodded then lifted one hand offering it up to Nick and moaning a small "please?"

"Please, what, baby? What do you want?" Nick said, grabbing a hold of his boy's hips and pulling him closer as Harry started to ride him properly but still enjoying the slow pace. Harry let out a small whine and then moved his hand to Nick's hair, his slender fingers stroking through the ends. Nick winced slightly but nodded, "You can touch, beautiful."

Harry squealed excitedly and his hand moved through Nick's hair again, moving in time with each move of his hips, his little cock bouncing with each figure-eight he was making against Nick's crotch. He was mesmerising to watch - his messy pigtails bouncing against his soft, beautiful face; his thighs tensing during each bounce and the small noises that were escaping around his pacifier. Harry gripped at his hair rather hard and started to speed up, his moans starting to get louder.

"Is baby close already,?" Nick said sweetly, his fingers pressing into Harry's hip chub hard, spurring Harry on. Harry nodded as he bounced with force now, determined to make himself come quickly. Nick lay back against the sofa and let Harry do all the work, the familiar heat in his stomach beginning to build slowly as his boy raced them both to climax.

"Daddy!" Harry let out on a yelp, "Need help!"

Nick wrapped his large hand around Harry's cock and started to pump lazily, knowing Harry didn't need much to go over the edge. Harry grunted a few times, his thighs spasming as he got closer. Nick grinned at him, "I don't think baby asked permission and he seems very close, doesn't he?"

Harry whined, "Daddy please! Please can I come?"

"Go on, princess, make a mess for me."

Harry grabbed Nick's hair again and pulled as he let out a long, ecstasy-filled gasp. His thighs shook as his white, hot seed spilled out from his cock and dribbled onto his tummy and Nick's hand. Nick felt him tighten around his cock and it was the final push he needed before he was coming inside of Harry, the one hand that remained on his gripping on hard. Harry collapsed against Nick's chest, gurgling to himself softly as he came down from his high, sleepy and sated in pleasure. 

"Do you want to go to bed, baby?" Nick asked gently after a few moments, fingers ghosting down Harry's thighs and making him shudder softly. Harry nodded and cuddled into him, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck as Nick stood up with him clinging to his body. Harry made soft noises against him as Nick carried him through gently to his bedroom, the plush white duvet looking inviting. He sat Harry down on the bed and kissed him softly on the forehead, "Wait there for me, angel."

He made his way through to the ensuite and grabbed a small cloth, running it under the warm tap and pacing back through into the bedroom where Harry lay waiting, slightly spaced out and whiney already. He rubbed the cloth against the drying mess on his stomach lingering longer than he should as Harry seemed to enjoy the heat of it. He pulled the duvet back and Harry immediately crawled under it, snuggling deep into the duvet and rubbing his nose against the soft fabric of it. Nick lay the cloth on the side table and picked up Harry's kitten plushie, tucking it into Harry's arms as he could hear his breaths draw heavier with sleep. He sat beside Harry, petting his hair softly and humming to him.

"You're such a good boy," Nick murmured into his ear as Harry let out a contented sigh, drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
